


Love, love, love

by dmichelle312



Series: Pokemon fanfics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Absintheshipping, EVERYONE is of age so don't come after me, Estuaryshipping, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, I don't do jailbait and neither do those characters, In my headcanon EVERYONE is legal, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Characters, Opposite-sex romantic relationships, Post-Game(s), Same-sex romantic relationships, Tenderness, True Love, Vulnerability, greyskyshipping - Freeform, moonringshipping - Freeform, they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: The lives and love relationships of five Unova married couples. Drabble-sized short stories.





	Love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/gifts), [sunshineforthesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/gifts), [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggle/gifts).



> Please read the tags and don't come after me.
> 
> The ships in this fanfic are some of my favorite Unova ships.
> 
> I'm gifting this fanfic to NanakiBH who wrote this lovely Absintheshipping one-shot entitled "Ambrosia", to Sunshineforthesoul who wrote this great Ferriswheelshipping and Moonringshipping series entitled "Home is where you are" and that lovely Ferriswheelshipping and Moonringshipping one-shot entitled "Testing the waters", and of course to Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune) who is encouraging and supporting me in my writings. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. One more thing, I hate Black and White's english names (Hilbert and Hilda, I personally think those names are stupid, ugly and very outdated) so I call them Black and White (like they do in the manga with Black and White and other characters like Red, Blue, Green, etc), and for the other characters I use the english names.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. None of that is mine, except the Pokemon's nicknames though I guess I don't own that either considering basically everyone borrow nicknames for their Pokemon from other people all over the Internet, so there are others who probably have used those nicknames way before I did.
> 
> The names I gave to those characters' Pokemon are the nicknames I give to my own Pokemon in my W1 and W2. Nicknames are important to me, I could never train or battle with Pokemon who aren't nicknamed as that would feel too impersonal. Also calling your Pikachu Pikachu and your Salamence Salamence make as much as calling your cat cat or your fox fox or your mother human. As far as I'm concerned, the only people who don't nickname their Pokemon are people who are lazy and who aren't serious about Pokemon training and developing a closer bond with their Pokemon. Masuda himself makes a strong point. “Please, give them nicknames,” he says. “You wouldn’t call your cat or dog ‘Cat,’ ‘Dog.’”
> 
> I agree with this OP:
> 
> https://www.polygon.com/pokemon/2018/9/25/17896848/pokemon-nicknames-red-blue

Ferriswheelshipping:

White and N were sitting in the living room and cuddling on the couch. They smiled affectionately at the female Mienfoo named Ainora sleeping on the carpet near Pooka, White's male Raichu, and Blaze, N's male Darmanitan.

"Ainora is now a healthy and well-adjusted Pokemon. I'm glad to see that she's doing better. The care and affection we lavished on her helped and now she feels at home with us", N said.

"She likes our son and he likes her too. It's wonderful to see Ainora play with our six years old son and our other Pokemon friends in the garden. Jaden is already dreaming of the day when he will receive a Pokemon from the Professor and officially begin his journey as a Pokemon trainer", White replied.

White gently stroke Ainora's head. She and N got up and went to their son's room to check on him. Jaden was sleeping and holding his Oshawott plush toy against him. They went back to the living room and resumed their cuddling on the couch. They started talking about their trip to Undella Town, a summer retreat with a beach full of people who enjoy summer vacation. They would spend their summer vacation there. They would also celebrate Jaden's seventh birthday there. White hugged N and stroked his hair.

"I love you, N", she said.

He hugged her back.

"I love you too, White", he replied.

He took her hand and led her into their bedroom. They climbed into bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, they were ready to leave and go on their vacation. White put on her new beach hat that she had bought during her trip to the mall with her friends. When they arrived in Undella Town, they had lunch and ate out on a terrace. They had ice cream for dessert.

"Mom, can I go play on the beach with Enzo?", asked Jaden as he gestured towards White's male Dewott.

"We're going to the beach now. And of course you can play there with Enzo. Just don't go too far. Okay, darling?", White said.

"Yes, mom", Jaden replied.

When they arrived at the beach, N gave them juice boxes from the cooler and reminded them to put sunscreen on. After he finished his juice, Jayden got up and turned to the Pokemon.

"Enzo, do you want to help me build a sandcastle?", Jayden asked.

The Dewott nodded. Ava, White's female Audino and Dusk, N's male Zoroark wanted to help too. White and N smiled as they watched their son playing with his Pokemon friends.

"He's going to turn seven tomorrow", White said, smiling tenderly.

"Yes and when he takes a little nap, this afternoon, we'll bake his birthday cake", N added.

"I'm so proud of him", White said.

"So am I", N replied.

N leaned forward and kissed White on the lips. She returned his kiss and intertwined their fingers. They spent the next hour swimming, relaxing, enjoying the nice summer breeze and playing games. Then they went home and baked the cake for Jaden while he was taking a nap. They smiled as they put the sprinkles on the icing. They kissed and tenderly embrassed each other. They and their son were a family, a happy family. And no matter what the future held they would face it together and so be all the more capable of handling it.

\- End -

* * *

Moonringshipping:

Rosa woke up and opened her eyes. Her husband was still asleep. She smiled, her eyes shining with love. She brushed his hair away from his face and gently stroke his cheek. Colress opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart", he said.

"Good morning, love", she replied.

They intertwined their fingers and snuggled for a little while before getting up and getting ready for the day. They sat at the table and ate breakfast after they fed their Pokemon. 

They were on a vacation and they were going to do some sightseeing and then go to a restaurant for lunch and then close off the day by relaxing on the beach and having a swim. They took pictures of several Pokemon then they stoppped somewhere to grab a drink. They left with cans of lemonade in hand. Colress stopped dead in his track.

"Don't move, Rosa. A lot of Blitzles are shy and they'll flee if you get too close", he said.

Colress snapped a picture of the Blitzles and the Pokemon left.

"They have probably gone home", said Rosa, shrugging.

They sat in the shadow of a tree and observed the Pokemon for a while.

Then Colress got up and helped Rosa to her feet.

"Let's go have lunch, shall we?", he said.

They went to a nice restaurant and had lunch together. Instead of ordering dessert, they decided to go for ice cream after Colress made that suggestion. Then they went to the beach and went swimming for a while. After a while, they sat on sun loungers and relaxed.

"Tomorrow we're going to the science center, and we're also assisting Liza in her lab. That's gonna be great", he said.

Rosa gave him a bright smile.

There was a sparkle of excitment in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. She returned his kiss. They talked for a little while and then prepared to go home.

"Let's go home", he said.

She nodded.

They left hand in hand. As they were going home, Colress turned around when he realized that Rosa wasn't following him. When he joined her, Rosa gasped.

"There's an injured Pokemon in the bushes, Colress!", she said.

"It's a Patrat", Colress said as he removed the Pokemon from the bushes.

"Quick, let's take him home so we can heal him and care for him in our lab", she said.

He nodded.

She sent her Skarmory out.

"Please, take us home Skiron", she said.

Once they were home, Colress took the Pokemon to their lab. Colress examined him with a gentle touch and a soft friendly voice. The Patrat, soothed, let Colress take care of him. Rosa helped whenever Colress asked for something or needed some assistance. When he was done tending to the Pokemon's injuries, he covered the Pokemon with a small and light blanket and gently stroke his head.

"Now sleep and rest, little Patrat. I'll visit a few times later to make sure you sleep well", he said.

"Goodnight, little Patrat", Rosa said.

They left the lab, went to their bedroom and climbed into bed, whispering I love yous to each other.

"I'm so happy you're part of my life", he said.

"The feeling is mutual", she replied.

The husband and wife fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy that they had each other and that no matter what the future throws at them they would face it together.

\- End -

* * *

Greyskyshipping:

Nate and Hugh loved acting and had been cast in several movies with many different Pokemon in PokeStudios.

"I really enjoyed the one with the superhero who stopped the leader of the criminal gang from taking over his hometown", Nate said.

"Yeah, me too. Working with all those Pokemon was a real pleasure", Hugh replied.

They had starred in over a dozen movies and they had enjoyed it very much. They also enjoyed doing volunteer work at the daycare in their free time and they helped hatch eggs and take care of Pokemon. They had made some friends, other trainers they had met on their journey. Like Cheren, Bianca, Alder, Rosa and her husband Colress. When Nate and Hugh had gotten married, their friends had been invited to the wedding and they all had had a great time.

Nate took his husband's hand into his own and smiled. Hugh leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. Nate returned his kiss.

"I made dinner", Nate said.

"What did you make?", Hugh asked.

"I made soup and grilled cheese sandwiches", Nate replied.

Hugh tenderly pressed his hand.

"You're hungry?", Nate asked.

"Starving", Hugh replied.

"Let's eat then", said Nate.

They sat in the kitchen and had lunch together. Some of their Pokemon were eating and chilling in the garden.

"Fall is nearly over and Winter is coming", Hugh said.

"Yes, that means we have to prepare for Christmas, and do it early in order to be ready. It means buying gifts for our parents, friends and Pokemon", Nate replied.

Nate and Hugh called their Pokemon back, went back inside and prepared to go to bed. After putting on their pyjamas, they climbed into bed together. They picked up their books on their bedside tables and read for a while. After about twenty minutes, Nate looked at his husband.

"Say hugh, are you satisfied with your Pokemon journey?", Nate asked. 

"Overall, yes. We've come along way, haven't we?", Hugh said.

"That we did", Nate replied.

"Why do you ask?", Hugh said.

"Just curious. I'm satisfied too. I got to meet so many people and Pokemon, travel all over the region and spend time time with you. I loved every minute of it. Well, almost. I mean, we experienced some hardships, but for the most part, it was an amazing experience and overall, I'm satisfied", Nate replied.

Nate wrapped his arms around Hugh who snuggled up to him.

"Above all else, I'm glad that we met and that we are now married to each other", Nate said.

"I feel the same way", Hugh replied with a bright smile.

Hugh hugged Nate.

"And there are so many things we have yet to experience as well and every new experience bring us even closer if that's even possible considering how close we are", Nate said.

"I love you so much", Hugh said.

"I love you too", Nate replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on their faces.

\- End -

* * *

Absintheshipping:

Burgh was sitting on the sofa in the living room and reading a book he had borrowed from the public library. Grimsley found him there when he came back from the League after taking on two challengers. Burgh got up to welcome his husband. Grimsley hugged him then looked at him, his eyes shining with love.

"Did you have a good day?", Grimsley asked.

"Yes. You? You took on some challengers?", Burgh said.

"I had a good day too. And yes, I took on some challengers. One of them lost to me. The other one won but she was defeated by our Champion", Grimsley replied, taking Burgh's hand into his own and pressing his hand tenderly.

"She'll bounce back on her feet, train some more and try again", Burgh said.

"Yes, I'm glad to see that she will persevere. I gave her some words of encouragement too. She's strong. She might just succeed next time and beat our Champion", Grimsley replied.

Burgh smiled and Grimsley tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"How is our daughter?", Grimsley asked.

"Better. She's better now that we have taken care of her. She's a blessing. I'm glad you found her when we were vacationing in Alola. I'm so happy to be a father", Burgh said.

"I too am happy to be a father. And I'm happy to share this fatherhood experience with you", Grimsley replied with a found and tender look in his eyes that Burgh returned. When Grimsley and Burgh had vacationed in Alola, Grimsley was on his way to the Battle Tree when he had found an unconscious eleven years old girl, a Pokeball near her. Recognizing the symptoms of dehydration, he had sent Sierra, his female Liepard, and had told her to keep a close eye on the child. He had taken the pokeball near the child, suspecting it was inhabited by a Pokemon friend of hers, and he had wanted to keep her Pokemon friend safe so he had put the pokeball in his pocket. He had hurried and had came back with water. He had bathed her face until she stirred; a swollen tongue reaching for the moisture. Encouraged, he had supported her head and had poured a fair amount of water into her mouth and body, careful to make sure she wouldn't choke. Then he had called Burgh and had told him to go home, that there was an emergency, and that he would explain later. He had brought the child home and had told his husband what had happened. Then they had taken the child to their spare room and had laid her down on the bed. Burgh had put a cold wet cloth on her forehead while Grimsley had called a doctor. The doctor had come, had examined the child and had given them some advices. 

When the child had regained consciousness, she had thanked them for saving her life. She had told Grimsley and Burgh that her name was Khloe, that she was eleven years old, that her parents had died in an accident, that she was on her own and that her only friend was a female Alolan Rattata named Pandora that her parents had given her before the accident that took their lives. They had taken care of her, had fed her, had clothed her, and had made sure she and her Pokemon friend didn't lack anything. Then they had asked her if she would like it if they adopted her and she said yes. The Champion of Alola, a boy named Sun, made sure that they could adopt her without any problem and that the authorities and adoption agencies would cooperate, they all trusted the Champion's judgment. Grimsley, Burgh and Khloe had left Alola and they had brought her to their home in Unova, but they promised her that they would spend their summer vacations in Alola. They were living a happy life in Unova and they lavished their affection on her. Grimsley had become Papa and Burgh had become Daddy. 

Grimsley and Burgh shared a tender kiss and words of love.

"I love you, Grimsley", Burgh said.

"I love you too, Burgh", Grimsley replied.

"Now, let's go knock on her room's door and fetch her so we can cook dinner and eat together", Grimsley said.

Burgh smiled and let him lead the way.

\- End -

* * *

Estuaryshipping:

Marlon had closed the gym to challengers for the day. Cress was sitting on a sun lounger, chilling and watching his Pokemon swimming and playing in the water. There was April, his female Azumarill, Groovy, his male Simipour, Muir, his male Basculin, Pookie, his male Slowking, Torrent his male Floatzel and Cora, his female Crawdaunt. He had joined them a while back, but at the moment he was just sitting on a chair, watching his Pokemon play in the water and reading a Pokemon magazine. Marlon joined him and Cress smiled at his husband. Marlon wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Cress returned his kiss. Cress handed him a glass of lemonade with ice and a slice of Nomel berry. Marlon took a sip.

"Oh that's nice, thank you", Marlon said.

"You're welcome", Cress replied.

After Marlon finished his drink he turned to Cress.

"Where is our son?", he asked.

"Thomas is working today. He's giving a class on Pokemon medecine. Remember?", Cress said.

"Oh, yes. I know he's gonna make us proud", Marlon replied with a bright smile.

Cress tenderly smiled at him.

"He's already making us proud", Cress pointed out.

"So true", Marlon replied, nodding.

Marlon took his husband's hand into his own and pressed it tenderly.

"He wants to study to become a nurse at the Pokemon Center. Some people made fun of him and told him that nursing and caregiving are women's jobs, but he doesn't care what they think. He still want to be a nurse and he has a good support network, true friends and his parents who are there to support him at all times. And the haters? Are they fo' reals? I can't believe that in this day and age, some idiots still believe that there is such a thing as a "man's job" or a "woman's job" and think that the kind of genitals you have should determine the type of work you will do and the kind of jobs you will take and that you should give up your dreams and projects to conform to a role that others decided for you based on your sex. That is just ridiculous. Everything a woman can do, a man can do it too and vice-versa, with very few exceptions. It varies with individuals, but if someone can't do something it's not because of their gender, it's because they have disabilities that prevent them from doing it or it's simply because they're not good at it and there's nothing wrong with that, we can't be good at everything", Marlon said.

"I couldn't agree more with you", Cress replied.

Cress wrapped his arms around his husband's waist from behind and rested his chin on Marlon's shoulder blade. Marlon relaxed against his soft touch with a sigh. Cress tenderly kissed Marlon on the lips and Marlon returned the kiss.

"How about we get into the water and swim for a little while. It's good for our health", Marlon said.

Cress nodded and let him lead the way. Cress sunk into the water to his neck sighed in contentment. They stayed in the water for a while then they got out. Cress gave Marlon a massage and Groovy handed Marlon another glass of lemonade. Iwata, Marlon's male Carracosta showed up and Marlon gathered the Pokemon in a room and gave them dinner. He and Cress ate at the table. Then they went home hand in hand.

They sat in the living room and talked a little, then they went to the kitchen to get a snack and watched a movie in the living room. Marlon kissed Cress and Cress kissed him back.

"I love you, Cress", Marlon said.

"I love you too, Marlon", Cress replied.

As they were cuddling on the sofa and losing themselves in each other's eyes, they felt thankful that they had each other and had their son. They were a family, and enjoyed every moment they spent together. And they would enjoy many more of them in the future.

\- End -

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have several fanfic projects on my list. I'm going to write a Pokemon Brightdayshipping fanfic, I'm also going to write two or three TLOZ fanfics, and I'm going to write another fanfic for my Looking Glass Wars/Hatter M. series. I also intend to write more Pokemon fanfics with the five pairings seen in "Love, love, love" and what their lives as married couples are in my headcanon (except the next ones will; center on only one pairing per fanfic, will be longer, and might be M-rated or E-rated). If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3. And check out the comment section of this fic down below because I had something important to say but couldn't fit it in my notes, so I made a post in the comment section because it's important and I thought it needed to be said.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
